Five Nights Childhood
by clubby789
Summary: A child is left in a brand-new pizzeria, found by animatronics. (probably) no longer on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

**Ch 1: A new arrival**

**A/N Hello! This is my first fanfic! I have been watching/reading/playing a lot of FNAF stuff, and I always wanted the robots to** have** more of a character and personality. So I came up with this, and I hope it turns out well. Also, requesting ideas on storyline/character details.**

**Oh yeah. My story starts the day the pizzeria is opened for the first time, and the animatronics can only communicate with a robotic clicking sound and cut together pieces of their programmed voices. Let me know if you see any issues, and review!**

8:00 PM, 1976, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzer

Children streamed out of every exit, chattering excitedly about their day. The pizzeria had just opened, and theirs had been the first party in the new place. All of them talked about the animatronic animals in the restaurant.

The manager, watching this, smiled faintly at the popularity of his restaurant. As he had suspected, many of the children's parents remembered 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. He had bought the animatronics from that place, and decided to model the restaurant after it. He called the janitors to tell them to clean up, and left the building.

9:00 PM

The janitors have finished cleaning, and are preparing for the next day; Putting the robots on their stage, hanging new balloons and locking doors.

A young woman slips in, panting, with a small bundle in her arms. Making her way to the restrooms, she hides by a window, catching her breath. She waits, and hides

10:00 PM

The janitors are leaving. Hearing them leaving she looks up, out the window, and gasps. The black car is here. She puts the bundle down, kisses it, and runs. She moves out the back, when a shot rings out. She makes a dash, disappearing into the darkness. The car follows, but soon loses track of her.

11:00 PM

The bundle shakes, and a whimpering noise comes out, followed by quiet crying. There is the sound of footsteps hurrying past, down into an office at the end of the hall. It doesn't acknowledge the sound. It arrives in the office and sits down.

12:00

The chiming of a nearby clock signals the beginning of the night. In the show stage, there is a faint movement. A character begins to stir, its yellow shape creaking and whirring as it starts walking out, moving slowly towards the office. It slowly starts walking at a more normal pace. As it nears the restrooms it stops and turns, listening...


	2. Chapter 2: The Finding

**Ch 2**

**Wow! 4 reviews in 8 hours! I thought no one would see this! Here are some replies**

**magicwolfpup123: Thx! You got what's going to happen. Need ideas for what might happen afterwards tho.**

**Forzaguy + PizzaGirl: Thanks, I hoped it would turn out good**

**DizzyJade: I'm thinking about 1-2 stories per weekend, or maybe over the week if I have time**

**Also, if you have a better idea for a chapter name, I'd like it! I'm changing the style of this chapter to a more traditional one, let me know if you would prefer the old style I did.**

**Ch 2: The Finding**

Chica stopped, and walked slowly into the restrooms, looking for the source of the disturbance. It looked around, before its stare met the floor.

The guard frowned at the camera. The animatronic seemed to be moving on a strange route. He was told that they would come towards him, but this one was acting vey strangely. Suddenly, he checked the stage. Both robots were gone. Starting in surprise, he began looking for them.

Chica stared at the small bundle. It wriggled, making the sheets around it fall away. Underneath was a child's face, a baby's face! The robot clicked in confusion, as its programming conflicted with itself. It was here, after hours, which isn't allowed, and would usually mean stuffing into a suit. But, said another part of its mind, it is a child, you HAVE to to protect it! After this happened for a few minutes it creakily leant down, and picked up the baby.

**So, second chapter done! We've got the story going now! Also, ideas needed for**

**\- Child's appearance/gender**

**\- Plot ideas**

**\- Style ideas, do you think I should continue like last chapter, or do it like this?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Child

**Ch 3: The Child**

**I'm going to slow down the releases, so expect 1-3 chapters a week (no promises). Also, keep the plot ideas coming! **

As Chica picked up the child, it began to calm down, staring at the friendly (as it seemed to the child) face. It settled down, staring upwards. A whirring told Chica that a camera was being used, so she quickly moved into a blind spot inside the restrooms. As the camera soon settled down again, she began striding purposefully towards the show stage, avoiding any cameras with a tell-tale red light indicating usage. Once at the show stage, she settled down to her normal position, and began playing a series of clicks at 25kHZ, a frequency well outside of human hearing. It resonated through the building. Freddy felt a slight vibration, and a quiet, but high pitched sound. Bonnie (having larger ears, and programmed to be more sensitive) heard a loud, resonating thrum. And Foxy felt his hook vibrating, travelling through all his wires. Fritz, the guard, felt as though he could almost hear something, but it was _just _out of his hearing. Thinking this could be a signal, he immediately became more alert. Slowly, all the animatronics made their way to the stage, occasionally throwing glances at the camera, before meeting together...

**Wow! The plot is starting to pick up pace! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed so far, it really encourages me to write more. Special thanks to DizzyJade for all the ideas (still open, if you have suggestions ; ). Next one will be out in 1-3 days!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, I have tried to incorporate them all. Also, foxy at this point isn't at all damaged, as he is brand new.**

**Ch 4: The Meeting**

The animatronics all trooped silently to the show stage. They all sat down, Foxy hidden in shadows to avoid raising the guards suspicions. Their conversing was limited to barely intelligible and difficult-to-translate clicks, and stitching their pre-recorded lines together. **(A/N I don't want them to seem too human,**

**but I wanted more actual words for the readers benefit) "**I. Found. This. Childre-" said Chica, struggling to find the appropriate phrases and cut them properly. "What. Do we. Do. With it?" asked Bonnie, his robotic muscles clearly attempting to strain into a frown, "Do w-we. Costume. It?". They all looked at Freddy for guidance. After a momentary pause, "What do _you_ want. To do. *cl-cl-click* it?". "Look. A-after it-" said Chica. There was a sudden rattle and creak as they expressed their shock at this ludicrous idea. Foxy said "Yarr, matey. Tis' a treacherous. I-deer".

"But. It's. Mummy left. It. What else. Do we do?" Chica grated.

"I don't know. What. If. The crew. Accidentally. Hurt it?" argued the pirate. But then final judgement from Freddy came. "We. Will keep. It and try. To find it's. Mummy".

Freddy being the leader, they quickly accepted his verdict, and so returned to their respective areas, with Chica looking after it in the bathroom.

**^_^ It's been decided. They're looking after the baby! Even I don't know where this will go next!**

**The conversation explained:**

**The animatronics were mostly stitching together their pre-recorded lines, leading to cutting and bad grammar. The occasional click was when they didn't have audio files contains that word, so improvised in a primitive robotic language.**

**Conversation cleaned up:**

**Chica: I found this child.**

**Bonnie: What do we do with it? Do we put it in a costume?**

**Freddy, to Chica: "What do ****_you_**** want to do with it?**

**Chica: Look after it.**

_**Shocked robotic sounds**_

**Foxy; Yarr, matey. Tis' a dangerous idea.**

**Chica: But its mother abandoned it. What else could we do?**

**Foxy: I don't know. What if one of us accidentally hurts it?**

**Freddy: We will keep it and try to find it's mother**".


	5. Chapter 5: Freddy Fazbear's Babycare

**Ch 5: Freddy Fazbear's Babycare**

**Sorry for the big delay. I was doing a lot, writing another story, and just didn't have much time in general. But now, I will finally upload this, and hopefully another one tomorrow!**

By now the baby had almost fallen asleep, so Chica looked for a bed for it. Carrying him carefully, she found the Parts/Service room (**A/N in this past restaurant, there was also a parts/service, as well as in FNAF 2**)

and used spare fabric to cover him, then using an completely empty suit, minus it's head, as a bed. Then there was the question of food. Of course, the pizzeria had food but it could be hard to feed him during the day, and they couldn't _just _feedhim at night, as babies could need food at very inconvenient times. There were a huge number of issues with it, but they might just be able to make it. Smuggling food at night and stockpiling it, making sure it slept more during the day, and only woke at night. Chica stopped for a moment and thought. Surely they could just give it to a human? She would ask Freddy tomorrow, the clock read 5:45. As the bell went, she made sure the boy was asleep, and trooped (with the others) to the stage to begin their second day.

**Phew! Finally, another chapter done! For those people who liked ch 1, ch 6 is going to be in that format. Still accepting ideas (as always), and I'll talk to you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery Deepens

Ch 6: The Mystery Deepens

_It is the day after Freddy Fazbear's, opening, but children's parties are still being held. Over the day, no-one notices the animatronics slipping to the fridges and food storage, then disappearing. The parties continue all the way until 8:00 PM. Closing time_.

8:00 PM

The manager once again gets in his car, a long black one, before driving away. However, he is not leaving; he doubles back. His car shows signs of driving through small paths, possibly through the nearby forest. It appears to have been a chase. The window smells faintly of gunpowder, a trained professional could tell that a shot had been fired 8-12 hours ago. The manager watches the forest for any sign of movement that might indicate a young woman. After waiting over half an hour, he growls and drives away.

10:00 PM

The janitors are leaving, later today, as there were messier parties. As one walks to his car, he glances around, feeling somehow watched. A pair of eyes are almost discernible out of the forest, but they quickly disappear. He frowns and continues to his car.

11:00 PM

A small giggle can be heard from the show stage, quickly silenced, as if an arm made of fabric, wires and metal had been placed in front of the gigglers mouth. 4 robots strain to move, but their automatic shutdown from 8-12PM (preventing harm to staff) means they can only do small movements.

12:00 PM

Listening carefully, a watcher may have heard a gentle clicking from around the building, as robotic timers clicked into place, and servos were activated. 4 sets of footsteps sound, and another set sets off at a pattering run. The night truly begins now...


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Ch 7: Missing

**I have had a lot of requests for longer chapters, so I made this one as long as I could. I haven't been able to write or upload for a few days (because Christmas) but hopefully I'll write at a better pace now!**

**A/N This happens on the same day as chapter 6**

The janitors prepared to leave. They had finished mopping the stains, polishing the animatronics, and turning off the usual lights, ready for the night guard. Each night, a janitor would check the fridges to see if they were faulty or empty.

On this particular night, it fell to Jake Hoffman, who felt it unnecessary. Because, what could happen to the fridges in only a few days of usage. Shaking his head, he meandered around the units, opening and closing them in turn. Suddenly, he frowned. In the final 3 fridges, there were scratches near the handles, as if metal claws had been clumsily trying to retrieve food. Had a child asked an animatronic to get food? It seemed unlikely. Deciding to investigate, he opened the fridge and peered inside, then looked at it in surprise. The shelves were almost totally empty, and there were smears of pizza sauce rubbed around the edges. He closed the fridge, shaking his head, and scribbled a note on a nearby piece of paper, telling the management to stock up.

Outside, the team of janitors were preparing to leave. Walking outside, and locking the doors, they suddenly noticed that Jake was missing. They all agreed that he must have left early, leaving them to clean up. Sighing, they got into their cars and drive away. As the moon slid out from behind a cloud, it's light illuminated Jake's car in a shady corner of the car park, and a panicked face at the locked front doors.

Jake slid down the door, watching hopelessly as his colleagues pulled away. He had spent too long checking the fridges, and now he was trapped, his only option to wait until morning. Food wasn't an issue, it being a pizzeria. However, his talks with some engineers had unsettled him. They warned that the animatronics could be dangerous and confused at night. He needed to hide.

**I have some good ideas for ch 8, but give me feedback on things I could do to make it better!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pizza!

Ch 8

**Chapter 8 already, wow! Also, 5k views! I'm hoping you still like it, send me a PM/Review if you think I should change something. Also, I did not base this story on any others, but I am aware that there are a few stories out there which begin similarly.**

Bonnie watched the child uneasily, as it giggled and grabbed at his paws. The others were shut down for the night, with minor AI bugs needing to be fixed the next morning, which left just him look after it. He had felt misgivings recently, and doubts about whether Freddy really had made the right choice. Besides, how would they find it's mother? How would they return it? And would they ever know **why** it was left to them? He creakily shook his head, then got up to find food. Just before Freddy was switched off, he had told Bonnie to keep the young boy fed, and watch out for any janitors who could still be in the building late at night. He doubted this precaution was necessary. After all what reason would they have to stay? It was not as if they were locked in!

Bonnie handed the boy a pizza, cold and hard, but still sustenance. It pawed the pizza greedily, until Bonnie was forced to clumsily pull chunks out and hand it to the boy. He started eating, so Bonnie stared out of the whindow to make sure all the staff had driven away. Satisfied, he looked back - only to discover the the baby had started crawling to the stage where Freddy and Chica were sitting totally still. Bonnie clanked towards the stage. He knew that disabled animatronics could be damaged by playing children, and wanted to make sure this didn't happen. His fears were unjustified, however, as all the baby did was crawl on to the stage, and on to Freddy's knees. He put his hands up to the robot's face, leaving two greasy, but almost unnoticeable handprints. Quickly pulling him off, the rabbit began walking back to the pizza. Suddenly, he stopped, his mechanical ears twitching. Footsteps. Human footsteps. He looked up sharply. Someone was coming from the food storage area...

**Happy New year!(+2 days). Now I wonder who is coming down the corridor? *nudge nudge, wink wink* For this chapter, I wanted to separate one of the animatronics out from the rest, for a bit of bonding. Also, in case you didn't know, if you brighten a picture of Freddy, you can indeed see two small handprints on his face.**

**As a side note, I'm going to try and write a few chapters at once, then publish them a few days apart, just to keep a flow going**.


	9. Chapter 9: The Chase

**Really sorry that I haven't posted for a while, I've had homework, being at relatives houses and a terrible charger (I write on my iPod). Still, I've decided to try and write 2-3 chapters every weekend, plus one from my other Fanfic.**

**Ch 9: The Chase**

As he rounded a corner, Jake suddenly froze, hearing the noises of an animatronic moving. He recognised the clattering noises that they made at night. They suddenly stopped, replaced by an eerie silence. He peered into the darkness, to discover where it had gone. A pair of glowing, purple eyes had appeared out of the darkness. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he recognised the form of Bonnie. He stumbled backwards, tripping, tried to back up the hallway. The eyes suddenly winked out, leaving him in near darkness. A quiet, metallic shuffling sound was barely audible, moving towards him. He ran.

As he ran blindly down the corridors, Jake grasped for plans, for hiding places, but none came to him. Suddenly, he had a thought. The night guard office! He saw on a map that he was nearing the location he remembered it to be. Skidding round a corner, with the sound of Bonnie coming closer, he spotted the door of the office. However, as his running became audible to the guard, the door was suddenly slammed down. He banged on the door, but it was reinforced and almost entirely soundproof. Almost crying with despair, he doubled back (feeling arms grabbing at him, brushing his back) up the corridor. There was a cupboard for cleaning materials. Jake often played video games, involving hiding in cupboards and lockers, and his terrified brain told him that it would work here to. He dived towards it, pulling open the door, then quietly easing it shut, just as Bonnie rounded the corner. He tried to keep his panicked breathing quiet, and slow. The clanking moved closer, and stopped. Jakes heart was hammering, sure that it suspected his hiding place. Suddenly, it began moving away again. He sagged with relief. He was safe, for now. Could he move near one of the cameras, and try to be spotted by the guard? It sounded reasonable, so he stood up and peered through a gap in the door. A purple eye was pressed to it. The door began to open...


	10. Chapter 10: Helping Hand

Ch 10: Helping Hand

As the door swung open, slowly but steadily, Jake adopted a fighting stance. The moment he saw the robot, he launched a series of attacks, but to no avail. It just stood there impassively, watching. Panting, he stopped, and for the first time, took a good look at the robot. It had purple, painted eyes, glowing from some light in the back of its head. It's body was surprisingly tall, as were all its limbs. For a few moments they stared at each other. Then Bonnie suddenly grabbed him, and dragged him along the darkened corridors. He fought to escape, but exhaustion and terror slowed his flailing, until he fell asleep.

He awoke with a jerk. He was sitting on a chair in a room, surrounded by empty masks and suits. In the corner a deactivated endoskeleton stared blankly at him. He realised that he was tied clumsily to a chair. A noise ahead made him look up to see Bonnie. Following closely behind were Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Their eyes were blinking at various speeds, and Jake knew that this meant they were calibrating. Sure enough, the blinking slowed to a halt, and they looked around for a second, then snapping their heads back towards him. A garbled, clicking sound emanated from Bonnies mouth. This was followed by what almost sounded like a _conversation, _an_ argument_. It involved a lot of vigorous head shaking, and gesturing at suits. As this was happening, he peered around for a better look at his surroundings. Empty heads lined the walls, and a suit was slumped ominously near him, its head next to it. He was bound with some thick wires, from a sparking fitting on the wall. Suddenly the argument stopped. Bonnie appeared to be, with great difficulty, attempting to speak.

'We. N-need help with. Something. Will you. H-help?'

Jake frowned suspiciously.

'And what if I don't?'

Freddy pointed at the suit. His meaning was clear.

The animatronics strode briskly, but keeping near him, to the show stage. They were blocking any possible route of escape. As they came closer, he heard a quiet giggling. It sounded human. Quickening his pace, he strode into the room - and gasped at what he saw.

**Well, this is getting interesting, isn't it? I wonder what they need help with... ;) Keep leaving feedback and ideas. I'm new at writing fanfiction and I really appreciate the support.**


	11. Chapter 11: Executive Meeting

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ch 11: Executive Meeting/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHi! I don't think I can write my other fanfic every week, because I just find it hard to get ideas. If somebody could suggest a character/an idea of their thoughts, I will try to do that!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"11:59 PM, Fazbear Entertainment HQ/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mr Faz sat silently in his office, looking at the car park and door. The CEO of the Restaurant company was expecting a meeting. The man should be coming soon. As his clock on the wall struck 12, there was a crunching of gravel. He looked sharply out the window, to see a long, black car parking. A dark figure got out, and made his way briskly to the door, as if he were afraid of being spotted. He suddenly vanished as he passed through the doors. There was a quiet, quick sound approaching, but to his trained hearing, it was loud and clearly audible. The door slowly swung open, and a man dressed in a managers suit, over a purple uniform, slid in and sat on the chair before his desk. The was a moment of silence, then Mr Faz broke it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Did you get her?'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The suited man gave a gentle shake of the head. 'She escaped, but I believe I know where she is hiding. However, she entered the premises carrying a child. When she left, she had nothing. But I will bring them-'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Make sure you do! There must be emno/em witnesses. No-one can know about what you did, especially when your restaurant is right on top of the site of the old diner. They will suspect, and questions will be asked.'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The man nodded, before standing up and silently leaving the room. A few minutes later, the crunch of gravel announced his departure. The CEO sighed. The 'difficulties' involved in buying Fredbear's Family Diner were too much to cope with./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongJust so you know, this series isn't going to stick exactly to the storyline, but I'll try. :) Also, I'm going on the possibility that FF pizza is a chain of restaurants, with the one in the story built on the site of Fredbear's diner./strong/div 


	12. Chapter 12: Golden

Ch 12: Golden

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 1 AM**

Jake looked with total shock at the baby quietly sleeping. His brain was whirring, trying to process the situation. The animatronics had a baby! Had they kidnapped it? Where was its mother?

'We need your. H-h-h-help' repeated Bonnie. Jake, almost totally lost for words, said 'What do you want me to do?'

'Keep. I-it. Safe.' said all four robots said in unison.

'B-but-' spluttered Jake, stopping suddenly as Freddy pointed to the back room where the suit was. 'Alright, alright, I'll look after it! I'll get food, I'll buy anything you need! Just please don't kill me!' he pleaded. To his total relief, they nodded. Freddy walked to the door, pulled out a wire, and expertly picked the lock. 'Do not. Forget.' he said, as Jake walked fearfully out the door, and got into his car.

As he drove away, he almost broke the speed limit trying to get away from the unblinking stares. He knew that if he didn't appear tomorrow, or didn't bring food, Scott, his manager, would force him to come. Or worse, the robot's would. He had to do as they asked, at least for now.

At the restaurant, it's only occupants watched the shabby car pull away, before returning to the stage. They had all simultaneously thought of something. Chica was the first to break the silence. 'We need. H-h-him.' They all looked around, and nodded. Together they moved towards the deepest, darkest cupboard of the parts and service room. They opened the door, and watched as a golden figure inside began stirring, then standing up, unsupported by an endoskeleton. It stared at them all, before saying

'_Why have you woken me?_'. It's voice was like a whisper, with no voice box. The source of it's speech was unknown. The animatronics started speaking in clicks and whirs again, roughly translated as:

'A child, a baby, has been left in our restaurant! It's mother was seen leaving, chased by someone, and we think she is in the forest'

Golden Freddy, was silent for a moment, then said

'_I_ _can find this woman. I will tell you where she is.' _He then faded away into nothingness, leaving a dark yellow suit on the floor. The animatronics turned, and went to the stage again.

Let me know if you spotted the reference I put in there! Sorry if the chapters are short, I try to make them as long as possible.

**Also, I wrote a complete timeline of FNAF, so I want to upload that somewhere, leave your ideas for where in the review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Friendship

Ch 13: Friendship

Over the next few weeks, Jake developed almost a _friendship_ with the animatronics. They were often imposing, tall and expressionless. Foxy especially would stare at him, often glancing towards the back room where the suit still hung. Freddy was mysterious, rarely saying a word. Bonnie and Chica however, were very easy to talk to. They had, while talking to him, recorded things he said to expand their vocabulary. He soon looked forwards to going to his job, having made sure he always got the late night shift as a cleaner, and looking after the child. They still hadn't decided on a name. (**A/N: If you have a good name, please suggest it in a review!)**

However, on his 4th week, something happened. As he walked through the door, he noticed that the robots were not there to greet him. Puzzled, he made his way to the show stage. There he found them, sitting and looking at him, Chica holding the sleeping boy. It was Freddy who spoke first.

'There is something we must show you' he said, impassively as always. 'We have still not told you where the child came from.'

Intrigued, Jake sat forward. He had wondered this from the moment he saw the boy.

'5 weeks ago, a woman entered this restaurant, carrying a small bundle. She was being chased by a car. She ran in here attempting to hide. Seeing this would be impossible, she left the bundle, which contained the baby, in the women's bathrooms. Chica found it, and we decided to keep it until we found it's mother.'

He stood up, gesturing for them to follow. They made their way to the back room, where Jake shivered noticeably at the dark, slumped suit. He swung open the door, and Jake watched as the figure inside began to rise...


	14. Chapter 14: Golden One

**Ch 14**

**Hello again! (It's been a while since I did one of these) If you message me and I don't reply, I am still looking at your message! Also, ch 11; I've been getting reports that the HTML code is displayed. I think that was an issue while uploading. Also I'm using the name suggested by Mew Suger, so thanks for that.**

**The name golden one was taken from another fanfic I read, can't remember which.**

Golden One

Golden Freddy stood silently, watching the animatronics and Jake. The robots had backed away, almost reverently, but scared as well.

_'I know who you are, Jake Hudson. I know everything about you. I am Golden Freddy, also known as 'Fredbear'_ the suit said in its whispery voice. Jake realised that this was the suit used from Fredbear's Diner, replaced, and left to rot.

'_For the past few weeks, I have been searching. I was searching for the woman who left her baby here. I have found her, in the woods to the north.'_

The suit lapsed into silence, then sank down, an empty shell once more. Bonnie was the first to speak.

'We have to find her, and reunite her with her son'

Freddy shook his head

'She was being chased. If we look for her now, they will both be in more danger. We have to raise him until it is safe.'

Jake stared at the now empty space, and the motionless suit there. He could barely believe it had moved just a few moments earlier. He was raised from his stupor when Chica, always the most interested in the child as she had found it, spoke up.

'It needs a name. We can't just call him 'the child'

Everyone nodded. 'What about Billy?' she suggested. Suddenly, a heavily-accented voice spoke up

'Marco be a name for the lad'. Everyone turned to look at Foxy, who half-shrugged. 'It looks like it would fit him'

Everyone agreed to the name, so, after a small christening ceremony, Jake went home, and Marco and the animatronics were left to their respective places.

**An update on the mother from Golden Freddy! But too early to start searching though. Also, 'Billy' and 'Samantha' were suggested by Rock Raider. Shoutout!**

**Also, FNAF 3 incoming! Might do some references once I see it! ^******


	15. Chapter 15: Mother

Ch 15

**Mother**

**A forest, 1 AM**

The forest stretches on for miles. A large chunk has been cut out of the edge to make way for the diner and it's parking lot. A twig cracks, near to a gap in the trees that gives a view of the diner. A woman slides silently in, watching over the diner, looking anxiously for a glimpse inside. Where could he be? A light is on, and quiet voices drift to her on the night air. She shrinks back, disappointed, assuming it is one of the staff. Suddenly, tyres crunch on gravel, and a long black car swerves into the lot. She stifled a gasp. _He_ is here again. She tries to sneak stealthily away, but as she glances round, the man is looking straight at her. She runs. She goes deeper and deeper into the forest. She hears cracking branches behind her, and quickens her pace. Suddenly, she spots a clearing, and leaps sideways into it, praying that her pursuer did not notice the move. She spots a makeshift shelter, and runs to it. She looks back as the chaser moves past. She exhales, breathing heavily. There is food in the shelter, left by campers, to last weeks. She can stay safe here...

**I wonder who the mother was *winks at everyone, nudges everybody*. I'll be returning to the normal chapter format, I just like to put these interesting chapters in here.**


	16. Chapter 16: Who is he?

Ch 16

**Who is he?**

The next day that Jake came in was a Friday, his lay working day until after the weekend. The moment he got in, however, he set about his allocated tasks. He made sure that Marco was fed and put to bed, cleaned the fridges and checked the restaurant's stock. As soon as these jobs were completed, he made his way to the show stage, where he found the animatronics conversing quietly about their performances for the coming week and aspects of Marco's wellbeing. Jake coughed politely, and they stopped talking suddenly, their heads snapping in his direction. This had happened many times, and he still found it unnerving. He steeled his will, then said

"Tell me about 'Golden Freddy'". He immediately regretted this, as Bonnie, Foxy and Chica looked away awkwardly, and Freddy stared unblinkingly at him.

"Arr, don't go asking questions you don't want to know the answers to!" growled Foxy before stumping off. Freddy was silent for a moment, before saying

"I will tell you, because you will continue to ask until I do otherwise. This is the story of Golden Freddy.

10 years ago, Fredbear's family diner was a popular establishment; it was small, but well loved. It had just one room, and a single animatronic. Fredbear. One day, as Fredbear was doing his rounds to children around the restaurant, he heard a child crying desperately outside. He tried to move towards them, to help them, but his programming forced him to serve cake. This combination slowed him until he was barely moving. The restaurant could only watch on in horror as a car pulled up outside, and a man in a purple suit got out. He moved slowly towards the sobbing boy, before suddenly killing him and escaping in the car. The diner was shut down, and bought by Fazbear entertainment. Fredbear's suit was sent into the back room, and parts from him were used to build me, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. The suit, as it ages, grew conscious and became Golden Freddy. To this day we know nothing about the purple man."

As Freddy's tale finished, Jake sat with an open mouth and a fast-working brain.

"I think I know who the man is!" he blurted out suddenly.

They all looked at him with mild interest. "The uniform for the restaurant staff is a purple suit! So the purple man was probably working for Fazbear Entertainment!"

They all considered this.

"You might be right. By the time you come back on Monday, find out who it is" said Freddy. Jake nodded, and prepared to leave. However, as the conversation subsided, they heard footsteps at the front door. There was light coming down the corridor...


	17. Chapter 17: Discovered?

Ch 17

**Discovered?**

The manager strode purposefully through the entrance. He was slightly out of breath, and had mud stains on his smart trousers. He had seen a small light on in the back, and he wanted to investigate. He had also heard distant voices, and he assumed a break in.

Jake watched helplessly as the torchbeam swung closer and closer. The animatronics had quickly returned to their place, also hiding Marco. He tried to move to a less suspicious place, such as the kitchens, to grab a mop and start cleaning. Suddenly, the manager turned through an unexpected corridor, and came face to face with Jake.

"Hello!" Jake said, in what he hoped was an enthusiastic voice, "I'm just cleaning after the day".

The manager raised an eyebrow.

"At 2 in the morning?"

Jake struggled for an excuse.

"There was a very messy party!" he said, mentally cursing his bad excuse. The manager looked suspicious, but clearly had more important business.

"Have you seen any suspicious activity lately?" he said. Jake shook his head.

"I've been in the back, I wouldn't have seen anything that... might have happened"

He held his breath, wondering if the manager would notice his lie.

"Alright" sighed the manager, cursing the gormlessness of his workers. He made a mental note to complain to his hiring staff.

As he turned to leave, however, he stopped for a moment. "Do you hear something?"

"No"

"I could have sworn I just heard a baby"

Jake almost gasped.

"I'm sure it's just the late night sir" he said, smiling brightly. Sighing, the manager walked through the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Night Shift

Ch 18

Night Shift

**I'm going on holiday this week, so I might only be able to upload one chapter. Also, I really need plot ideas. I have big plans, but I need to fill the space between them with normal chapters**.

Fritz Smith yawned as he made his way into the restaurant. It was 11:30 PM, which meant he was running 30 minutes late. He was not used to being a night guard, as he had always been an early sleeper and early riser. Unfortunately, it was the only job that he could do, and it was at minimum wage. To make it even worse, the animatronics seemed to be trying to kill him! He noticed that they were less aggressive than they had been originally, however, and at the beginning of every week they seemed to reset to being mostly passive. But now it was the time of week again that he always dreaded. Saturday night, the 6th night, the last before his one-day break. However, the animatronics were always incredibly quick on this night, and twice he had almost been killed. He had by this time reached the office. He sat down heavily in his chair, started booting up the tablet, and let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

3 AM

Fritz was almost dripping with perspiration, as he lunged at the button to slam the door shut. Bonnie's stare seemed to linger, even after his cheerful face had been locked out. He glanced at his power meter and cursed. 28%. The second he saw Bonnie had left, he pulled up the door.

"Why does _closing_ the door use power? Why isn't it opening it?" he said, almost hysterically. He wished he'd read Fazbear Entertainment's contract more closely, and seen the part that forced him to stay in the job for at least 5 weeks. The shift was full of mysteries too, like the strange feeling he'd felt on his first night, and the woman who ran out into the forest from the restaurant. While he checked his camera, he suddenly heard quiet voices through it. They were too garbled too hear because of the system's bad microphones. He shook his head, assuming they had broken in to steal something. He would report it to the manager tomorrow. He shook himself out of his thinking as fast footsteps sounded down the corridor, and he leaped for the door.


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Situation

**Ch 19**

**Hello again! Sorry for the two week break, but I had a lot of stuff to do, and I didn't have time to write fanfic. But I'm doing this today because... **

***Dramatic Pause* FNAF3 is officially out! I thought it was the perfect time to get back into this! (If you're interested, it's on steam for $7.99/£5.99)**

Fritz sat with his hands pressed tightly against the door button, hardly daring to move. Bit by bit, he opened his eyes, and saw to his immense relief that Bonnie was not looming over him. He frowned, suddenly hearing the footsteps pass by the office, and around the back to the other side. 25% power. There was no time to wonder what had happened. Fritz opened both doors, turned off the lights, and resisted the temptation to look again at the camera, trying to conserve the last scraps of power. His breathing was heavy, and he prayed that he could last the final hour.

Bonnie grinned, or as close as he could for a robot. He could see the man's discomfort, and knew he had never been in a situation as bad as this. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a baby crying. _Almost_ sighing, Bonnie walked away, flashing his face one more time to add more stress.

**There we go! Sorry it's a bit short, I will have a plot-filled chapter soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: Almost

**Ch 20**

**Almost...**

In the darkened room at the back, a shuffling sound was could be heard. A faint glow was barely visible around the edge of a door. Then it all stopped. A voice began repeating something louder and louder. Soon it could be heard all around the room.

"**_She is coming..._**"

10:00 AM

Streams of jubilant children pour from the exits of the pizzeria, like a shouting and laughing waterfall. Unbeknownst to all of them, a women watches from inside the thick forest. She gazes anxiously for something. She doesn't quite know what she is looking for.

Freddy Fazbear reveals that the Golden One has seen the approach of Marco's mother. Golden Freddy doesn't tell them that the nights events may go horribly wrong.

A janitor runs out, and peers nervously into the woods. Suddenly, he sees her. She shrinks back, but he gives her a knowing nod, and she relaxes.

The final kids leave, talking excitedly to their parents about their day. The woman glances around, before creeping carefully out towards the doors. The janitor re-emerges, holding her child. She throws caution to the winds, and runs to it. A black car pulls silently up. It cuts her off 20 feet from the door (and Marco). She hits the car and falls over, stunned. A man rushes out, and throws her into the cramped back of the car. He gets back in and starts his engine.

Jake watched all of this happen, almost like it was in slow motion. He shook himself, and tried to chase after the car, still cramped in the car park. He thew himself at the car, almost grabbing it. The man in the car turned round, and shot through the windshield at Jake. As he dodged to avoid the shot, he had to throw himself away from the car, which sped into the night.

**Finally! I got another chapter done! Don't worry though, I already have plans for the next two. **

**Also, if you like half-life, I might be about to do a one-shot fanfic on it!**


	21. Chapter 21: Kidnapped Part 1

**Ch 21**

**Kidnaped- Part 1**

**Alright, I've been working on two chapters, and the second one should go up early this week!**

Jake stared, dumbfounded, at the sight. A cloud of dust was slowly rising from the spot that the car had just been. He couldn't believe it. They had come so close, but everything had gone wrong at the last moment. Everything was a blur in his mind; the smell of burning rubber, the gleaming car arriving, and the scream of the woman and the engines mingling. Slowly, all four animatronics walked out, having seen what had happened from inside. Even Foxy seemed to be unhappy, which was far from his usual, rough demeanour. Marco, who didn't know what had happened, slept peacefully, not woken by the roar of the engines. Shaking his head, Jake walked back inside. The robots soon followed suit.

Jake had now recovered a little, and his voice was shaking with anger.

"Why? Why did he do that? She just wanted to be with her son!". He fell into silence again.

A little later, he announced that he was going home. But, he said to himself, I will find whoever took her, and where he is. Marco will be with his mother!

Several miles away, a car was pulling into a car park of a large corporate building. The gravel crunched as it moved into its secluded parking space. The car parked, and a man got out. He walked to the back of the car, and opened it.

"Get out" he growled.


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped- Part 2

**Ch 22**

**Kidnapped- Part 2**

A woman slowly got out of the car. She looked at the man with hatred in her eyes. He quickly pulled out handcuffs and put them on her. Unable to move her hands, she spat at him. He dodged it before standing up again, looking annoyed. He roughly pushed her forward, forcing her to walk through the car park. It was almost black, but he was able to guide himself to the building. He forced her into a lift, and pressed a button, sending her up. Just before the doors closed she saw him stride towards the next one.

As the lift steadily made it's way upwards, she had an idea. She turned herself backwards, and tried to press the ground floor button. She breathed unsteadily as it reached the top, and opened. He wasn't here yet. After a few seconds, the doors closed, and she was heading down again. The second she felt it stop, she braced herself to run out of the doors. They opened, and she sprinted... only to collide with her kidnapper, who smiled. He held up a tablet with a camera feed for the top floor.

"You're not getting away that easily" he said smiling, but with a hint of malice in his voice. This time, he got in with her. As the lift sped up, she wondered who she would be confronted by, and what would happen.


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapped - Part 23

**Ch 23**

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't write last week, I was on holiday with no internet. I'll try to keep up the releases from now, though.**

**Kidnapped - Part 3**

The doors slid silentlyopen. The man walked out, almost dragging a distressed-looking woman behind him. She glanced out out a nearby window, so she could find out where she was, and immediately felt a wave of nausea. The building was incredibly high, and she was on the the top floor. If she peered close enough, she could see the lorries passing below. The experience made her feel small. There was no time for reflection on this, however, as her captor knocked sharply on the door. After a few seconds, there was a beep from inside, and with a hiss of an electric lock opening the large door swung open.

Inside there was a large desk. An old man sat at it, impassively. The room had a wall just for newspaper clippings about Freddy Fazbears Pizza. She was shoved roughly into a chair. Footsteps left through the door, which promptly re sealed. The man at the desk looked at her.

'Hello,' he said in a quiet voice, 'I am Mr. Faz, owner of Fazbear Entertainment'.

She sat, watching, and confused.

'I believe that you saw something that you should not have'.

She had a sudden flashback. A car. A knife. A man in purple. Blood.

'You know what I mean' he said, watching her intently. She shook her head, trying to look politely puzzled.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you mean'.

There was a momentary flash of anger on his face, which was quickly replaced with complacence.

'You know what I mean! There must be no witnesses!'

The door hissed open, and her kidnapper walked in. He was dressed in a purple uniform. Now she looked carefully at it, she saw... blood. He grabbed her, and shoved her into the lift. He followed her, and stabbing at the button for the basement, and got in. He smiled at her evilly, and pulled out a knife, polishing it.


	24. Chapter 24: Escape?

Chapter 24

Escape?

With an innocent sounding ding, the doors slid open. He roughly shoved her into a dark corner, where the blood couldn't be seen. She glanced furtively round for a way to escape, and found none. As he looked at his knife one last time, she glanced behind her, and saw a pipe. It was dented, rusty and weak. A plan started to form. But there was no time to think. He lifted the knife, savouring the moment, before plunging it down. Almost out of instinct, she dodged. The knife hit the pipe, which caved in. He yelled in pain as hot water hit him. It was spurting out of the pipe scalding him. She ran. There was a flight of stairs, and pressing herself to go faster, she made it, and turned around. He had pulled himself out of the jet now, and bellowed in rage. His skin was turning an angry red as he charged. She turned, and hurried up. Hearing his footsteps pounding behind her, she ran as fast as she could. Sprinting along a corridor, the exit just in sight. She saw a fire alarm, and slammed her hand down on it. Wailing alarms begun sounding, and lights flashed. Just ahead, a huge fire door began to close. With her last burst of strength she passed it, watching triumphantly, seeing that he was too far to get through. Her smile froze. He had pulled a gun out. Just before the door closed he pulled the trigger.

She felt an agonising pain in her side. Gasping, and looking down, she saw that red had begun to blossom over her hip. She was losing blood and conscious. She dragged herself out to the street. She collapsed on the ground gasping. The last thing she heard before she passed out was someone hurrying up, and calling an ambulance.


	25. Chapter 25: The Emergency Room

**Chapter 25**

**The Emergency Room**

**Sorry for the week break, don't know what happened.**

She could hear quiet beeps, mingling with the sounds of quiet talking. Out of her half-closed eyes, she realised she was surrounded by people in white uniforms. As she slowly emerged from her stupor, she found she was lying on a bed. Suddenly, she remembered. She remembered the bullet, she remembered the phone call, and she could remember being rushed down a corridor. She was in hospital.

After a few minutes, she started trying to sit up, and look around. Someone noticed her, and sounded like they were telling her to relax. She couldn't be sure, as she was still half-asleep. However, she obliged. Lying back, she slowly opened her eyes, and examined her surroundings. She was in a large hospital room, with drips in her. There was also a heart rate monitor. She couldn't quite see out the window to work out where she was.

Golden Freddy sat still, it's hollow eyes staring. In front of it, there was a spare security tablet. The animatronics watched with Jake. Marco was asleep next door, not knowing of the drama that was unfolding. Foxy suddenly spoke up

'Arrr, how could this thing do anything to help? It doesn't even-'

Freddy shot a warning glance at Foxy. It seemed like this had happened before.

_Golden Freddy searched. Through it's empty eyes, it saw a darkness spreading. It covered the whole area and kept expanding. It was emanating from him. His search. On the tablet images flickered, as Golden Freddy's mysterious spirit manifested itself in every place in the dark area at once. He could feel himself everywhere._

Once more she raised her head. Everything around her seemed to be slowing. She fought to not slow with it. In the shadowed patch of the room, a black pitchy darkness was spreading. A humming, buzzing noise appeared in her ear. She started to see a golden shape flicker in front of her. The heart rate monitor had it on as well. As it became slightly less flickery, she realised it looked like Freddy. She frowned. But how? The thing started turning it's head. It's gaze met hers, and just for a second, she could have sworn it's mechanical lips _smiled_. Time returned to normal. The darkness shrank back, and the room was a buzz of activity once again.


	26. Chapter 26: Searching

**Chapter 26: Searching**

**It's been so long since I posted! I'm sorry about that, I don't really know what happened. I will try and do a few chapters quickly to make up though!**

Jake stared in shock. In front of Golden Freddy, the tablet was flickering to life. Pictures flitted by, too fast to really see. Darkened alleyways, empty streets, sinister rooms . These were all gone before he could really register. The image started to settle. There was someone on a bed in a white room. They appeared to be looking right at the camera, or wherever this was coming from. In the corner of the screen, numbers, _co-ordinates,_ flashed. Jake, thinking quickly, pulled out a notebook, and jotted them down just as the screen faded. Golden Freddy looked up. _We have found her,_ his voice echoed in Jake's head like an itch.

'She appears to be in a hospital' Freddy said, 'Perhaps we should leave her until her recovery to present Marco'. They all nodded in agreement.

'Where _is_ Marco?' inquired Chica. They all looked around. They had been so pre-occupied with Golden Freddy, that they had not been watching the baby. Jake noticed that a previously unopened door was ajar. He opened it fully, shone his light inside... and gasped.


	27. Chapter 27: Springs

Ch 27

**Springs**

Sitting behind the door, brand new, was something that looked like Bonnie, but was a similar colour to Golden Freddy. (A/N: Springtrap!) There was a small crank on the side. However, the head had been tilted back, and inside snoring happily, was Marco. Jake looked around in confusion.

'_He is a new animatronic, not yet introduced to the pizzeria' _Golden Freddy said in his strange voice_ 'The crank is designed to move the animatronic parts to the side, allowing an employee to step in. They haven't yet realised that the spring locks will snap on the slightest touch' _

They watched the sleeping child with bated breath. For now he seemed to be staying still. After a few seconds, Jake took a deep breath. He moved his hands carefully towards the neck. None of the animatronics tried to stop him, watching him intently instead. He gingerly placed his hands inside the neck, before moving them down. Marco shifted slightly and he tensed, but the boy relaxed again. Jake was sweating heavily by this point, as he touched the sleeping child, and began to lover him upwards.

After an agonising 10 minutes, Marco was finally brought to the top. As he moved out, Jake hugged the child in relief. Marco wriggled in his sleep, and his foot kicked out and touched the crank. The head suddenly flipped forward, and with a grinding of gears, it locked into place. The sinister figure slowly stood up. He raised his head, and robotic clicks and whirrs were emitted as his eyes lit up a sickly green. Suddenly, the robot stepped out of the cupboard. It's small eyes scanned the room. It saw them, and stopped. Impossibly, it's mouth seemed to curl into a grin.

_'It has told _them_ that we are here_' whispered Golden Freddy, '_Run and hide'_


End file.
